


Subtle Hint #2

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Subtle Hints [2]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Practice makes perfect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hint #2

"We've gone over this before. You do NOT need to practice kissing."

"Why not?"

"Well…you just don't."

"You're sure?"

"…Yes."

"Really?"

"…Yes."

"But what if I meet a girl, and try to snog her, and just blow it?"

"You won't. You'll do fine. Shouldn't we go to the pub so you can try this out?"

"No, not tonight."

"That's certainly not the attitude that's going to get you snogging anyone."

"Not in the mood, I guess."

"Fine." Nicholas gave up, shrugged, and laid back on the couch, waiting for Danny to hit the 'play' button.

"You really don't think I need to practice?"

"No!"

"No, I don't need to practice, or no, I do need to practice?"

"Danny."

"Yeah?"

"Trust me, you don't need to practice."

Nicholas stared hard at the telly as he blushed. Satisfied, Danny finally started the movie.

#


End file.
